Loving you, isn't really something I should do
by Majandra
Summary: Lex asks Chloe to search up on his father. They work together and will they find love.


centerLoving you isn't really something I should do.center  
  
bAuthors note:/b This is a sort of A/U fic. It's my first Lex/Chloe fiction so be nice.  
  
"Lex!" Chloe screamed running towards her husband.  
  
Lex turned to see Chloe running towards him "Get out of here Chloe! Run, go."  
  
Chloe shook her head "No way, were both in this together Lex. I love you."  
  
Lex covered his hands over his face. Tear's filled his eyes and he didn't want Chloe to see that he was so upset, it would worry her. He was the rock, however much Chloe tired to be she wasn't as strong to take this. She couldn't tell anyway that he was crying the rain was beating down hard, and it was dark.  
  
"I love you too. Chloe. You have to go now, get in the car drive." Lex instructed pushing Chloe toward the car, which was parked alone, in the deserted parking lot at the back of Jimmy's diner.  
  
Chloe pushed Lex back "No! I am staying with you till the end."  
  
Lex gave up trying; he knew Chloe would never leave him and he'd never leave her. And he would never want her to leave him but Lex was so scared right now and he hated that he prided himself on being strong.  
  
A car slowly approached. It crept along the road toward the diner slowly.  
  
"This is it." Lex yelled grabbing Chloe pulling her into his arms. They were both soaking and shivering yet it didn't matter.  
  
The car stopped in front of the couple with its headlights on full it blinded them. Lex looked at Chloe before running from her he pulled a gun from his back pocket and pointed it towards the car.  
  
"Lex no." Chloe screamed again.  
  
Lex ignored the cries from his wife and pulled the trigger.  
  
bOne year before. Smallville Kansas/b  
  
Chloe sighed it was all going great. Her 17th birthday party at the Talon was a surprise arranged by Lana, Pete and Clark. Of course Chloe had guessed the whispering them acting like they didn't know about her birthday, Pete asking her what she wanted for Christmas, which is months away. Chloe was a reporter of course she knew.  
  
Chloe went and took a seat in the corner away from her adoring fans, half of whom she'd never even spoken to.  
  
"Having a nice evening?" A voice asked from behind her.  
  
Chloe turned to see Lex Luthor standing there.  
  
Chloe smiled, "Mr. Luthor, Lex I didn't know you were here."  
  
Lex wondered around and took a seat beside her "I thought I would come by and say happy birthday to the best reporter in Smallville."  
  
Chloe blushed slightly.  
  
"Are you having a good time? I mean sitting here in the corner? Isn't the birthday gal supposed to be the center of attention?" Lex asked.  
  
Chloe shrugged "Half these people I don't even speak to. I mean Joss William's hates me since I wrote that article about him and how he cheated on his history SATs yet he is here eating my cake and having a blast. God I mean I am not exactly popular yet the place is packed. It is kind of strange."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well why not bask in your popularity for one night." Lex advised.  
  
Chloe smiled "If I wanted to be popular I would have joined the pom pom parade and bagged a hot jock boyfriend. But it isn't me; I am not into all the popular stuff and I have accepted I am not exactly a stunning girl who could bag a jock. I am happy with the friends I have and my paper. Lana probably told them there would be free food and drink that's why they are here."  
  
Lex and Chloe sat in silence for a while watching the people enjoying themselves.  
  
"You don't give yourself enough credit. You know you ever think people do like you that's why there here? I mean everyone reads the torch in this room, they read your thoughts and views you keep them informed. I think that people respect you a lot and came of there own accord. They may not agree or like what you write but you keep people informed and tell them the truth that's why you have their respect?" Lex asked.  
  
Chloe frowned, she had never thought of that. People actually respect her? That was a new one. Then again that's all she ever wanted people's respect and for them to read her articles.  
  
"Thank you Lex. That's the best thing anyone has said to me in a long time. You talk a lot of sense for a Luthor." Chloe replied.  
  
Lex grinned "Well thank you Miss Sullivan. How about I give you a in depth interview about my new plans for Luthor corp. sometime next week?"  
  
"Oh that would be great, thank you. Um okay thanks." Chloe blurted out of excitedly.  
  
"I will call you, now go mingle." Lex insisted.  
  
Chloe got to her feet and began to walk away.  
  
"Oh Chloe-" Lex called after her. Chloe turned around.  
  
"You are a very stunning young women. ANY guy should be proud to have you on their arm."  
  
Chloe blushed again and went to find her friends.  
  
__  
  
Lana had been living with the Sullivan's for about four months after Lana's aunt had moved to Metropolis. Now Lana and Chloe had never been the best of friends, Chloe in the beginning had asked Lana to move in to prove a point to Clark that she was fine with Lana. Now it was different. Chloe had realized that she couldn't hold a grudge against Lana, she knew Lana would always be the girl that Clark was in love with and she could never change that. After the spring formal it kind of made Chloe realize, She didn't want to be the underdog she was worth more than that.  
  
"So did you have a nice evening?" Lana Lang asked her friend Chloe wondered downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Chloe yawned, "Excuse me, ugh. Yes I did after I relaxed."  
  
"Good, I am glad Chloe. Oh Lex called while you were in the shower. He wanted to meet you at the Talon for a coffee at two pm." Lana told Chloe before taking a bite of toast.  
  
"Great. I can get my interview and it can be front page on Monday." Chloe said happily.  
  
Lana frowned "Lex gave you another interview? Clark and I are going to Metropolis to see Nell today? Clark can't come sorry Chloe."  
  
"Wait! Look Clark does not need to be around whenever I am with Lex okay. I can be alone with him I am not going to be inappropriate or put Lex in a awkward position." Chloe protested.  
  
Lana put up her hands "Okay, sorry. Anyway have a good day. I will bring you back something nice."  
  
"Hay." Clark said entering the Sullivan Kitchen through the back door.  
  
Chloe and Lana both smiled.  
  
"I am gonna go get ready. You guys have a good day." Chloe said heading to her room up-stairs.  
  
"Is she okay?" Clark asked waiting for Chloe to go out of ear sight.  
  
"Yeah, I think she is." Lana replied.  
  
Clark was glad; all he wanted was for Chloe to be okay with him dating Lana. He loved Lana but Chloe was one of his best friends and never would want to hurt her.  
  
__  
  
Lex waited patiently for Chloe to arrive. He sat in a small table with his cappuccino and paper, which he just didn't feel like reading for once. Lex didn't like being nervous, he was never nervous! Why was he nervous? Chloe came into the Talon searching through her bag. Lex noticed her straight away. She seemed to light up a room when she entered it. Chloe flashed Lex a smile to which Lex couldn't help but grin back to.  
  
"Hay Lex, thank you for doing this." Chloe said slumping in the chair opposite.  
  
Lex smiled "Not a problem. I have a confession."  
  
"Okay?" Chloe asked with a frown.  
  
"I want to dig up something on my father. The reason I am asking you is because I can trust you a 100%." Lex confessed.  
  
Chloe felt flattered Lex could trust her considering they never really were best buddies and she was thrilled that Lex thought she was good enough to dig up something on Lionel that he hadn't paid major bucks to be covered up.  
  
"I will try. Lex is there something important you want me to find out about your father?" Chloe asked pulling out her notebook.  
  
"No, anything that I can use to my privilege." Lex said.  
  
Chloe nodded and jotted something down in her note pad. Lex watched the blond, pretty, and smart girl in front of him. There was something about Chloe that seemed to spark with Lex. Lex liked her, and their verbal judo.  
  
"Can I trust you Chloe?" Lex asked.  
  
"Well I am a reporter and I know how much you love us. Can I trust you?" Chloe asked a bemused Lex.  
  
Lex leaned in a little "I don't trust reporters but I trust friends and I don't care if you trust me Chloe I hope you would but if you don't I guess I will have to earn it. I will pay for your work Chloe."  
  
Chloe shook her head "You can't buy my trust Mr. Luthor. Nor my full attention, I am going to get you whatever you want on your father, as long as I can print it in the Torch."  
  
"Chloe this is about your investigation skills, I don't want it broadcast." Lex explained.  
  
"Well it's the least you can do, and imagine your fathers face when his big secret comes out. If he has one, and I will be the reporter that found out." Chloe said a little to excited at the prospect that she could be writing for the Planet after that thanks to a exclusive Lionel Luthor story.  
  
Lex thought for a moment "Okay, It's a deal but I have to see the paper before it's printed and I have to be shown in a good light. If of course you can find something?"  
  
"Oh I will Mr. Luthor." Chloe replied sarcastically.  
  
Chloe shoved her notepad back into her bag and gave Lex a smirk.  
  
Chloe stood up "I am going to set started straight away. I will call you."  
  
"Good Luck Miss Sullivan." Lex replied watching as Chloe left.  
  
__  
  
Chloe yawned, It was late 2 am and still after six hours she's found nothing on Lionel Luthor other than a few speeding tickets that had been paid promptly. And other than that Lionel was a saint. Chloe knew that had to be something on him.  
  
"Um, Lionel as a kid. Hum let's see." Chloe said to herself.  
  
Chloe clicked onto the pristine school for boys in Wales England web site. She clicked onto history.  
  
Chloe frowned "Famous pupils." She moved the mouse and clinked on the link.  
  
Chloe saw Lionel Luthor's name straight away and clicked again. Chloe frowned as she read his profile.  
  
iWhen Lionel was student, he was a very bright, charming and hardworking young man who often pitched in and always had his work in on time and he was a A-class student. Graduated at the age of 19 due to taking a year off in 67 for person reason's./i  
  
"Personal reasons?" Chloe asked herself.  
  
Chloe looked back over her research. Where was Lionel in 1967? There was no record of him being anywhere! It was like he hadn't existed for a whole year. Chloe frowned, where was he. Chloe decided to look for local news in that year with the name Luthor. Chloe waited for the page to load. Nothing. Chloe sighed.  
  
"What about news's in England at that time the year before."  
  
Chloe typed in her search and clicked. Chloe's eye's widened.  
  
iThe tragic Death of teacher Mr. A Mill's at the 'Prestige school for boys' on Thursday night is being investigated tonight after a anonymous tip off to the police., Chief inspector Lewis Grimshore said in a statement last night "Due to a tip off we have come across some new evidence. We have taken a student into questioning regarding Mr. Mill's death. The student shall stay nameless at this time." The student is said to be one of the fifty American students living at the school reports confirmed last night. Student Lionel Luthor said last night that his classmates and himself we crushed to hear of Mr. Mill's death and that they hope the killer Is found. L Luthor is good friends with Lisa Mill's the victim's daughter./i  
  
Chloe frowned and clicked print. She then moved onto the next story.  
  
IThe miss teenager Lisa Mill's aged 15 was still missing last night after her disappearance in London on Saturday. Not even two week's since her father Mr. Mill's death. More suffering for Mrs. Mill and her three sons. Lionel Luthor has also been reported missing on Monday after he failed to turn up for questioning with the police."  
  
Chloe kept reading and reading.  
  
iLisa Mill's returned safe and well to home last night after a year absence. She was said to be in a clam and happy condition. Speaking from her home in Muggy Street last night Miss. Mill's said, "The past year has been hell, and I felt so alone. But I am home now safe and well." Lionel Luthor was also mentioned, as he had not been seen in also a year but Miss. Mill's seemed to have no recollection of missing EX boyfriend. New in last night was that Lionel had been in the United States nursing a sick uncle in Alaska unable to reach a phone. According to the doctors Miss. Mill's is suffering short-term memory loss. It should be a matter of days until she is able to tell the world where she has been for the past year. Officers are wanting to question Miss. Mill's over the death of her father a year ago which was still unresolved./i  
  
Chloe smiled "Bingo!" Chloe collected her printings and put them into a folder then into her backpack. Chloe couldn't help but grin she's had something at least something.  
  
__  
  
"How was metropolis yesterday? Did you and Lana have a nice time?" Lex asked as he and Clark walked down Main Street toward the Talon.  
  
Clark nodded "Yeah we had fun. It was a great day. Thanks for paying for our meal at that restaurant Lana loved it."  
  
"Good, I am glad Clark. I take it Lana is the one after all?" Lex asked.  
  
"She always was Lex." Clark insisted.  
  
Lex smiled, Clark was his best friend and he's saved his life. But Clark and his women troubles easily annoyed Lex. And the way he treated Chloe. He'd never say, he like Clark and didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
"Well good, it is about time you realized who you wanted and what you wanted."  
  
Clark frowned a little "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.  
  
"No offence, It's just the tug of war that was going on with your heart was starting to get old Clark. I am glad you choose the right one." Lex explained.  
  
"Yeah I am to. Anyway Chloe, did she interview you last night? She wasn't to up front was she?" Clark asked concerned.  
  
Lex smiled "Yes. And no she was fine. Chloe is a very fiery young woman. She knows what she wants and will go and get it, that isn't a flaw Clark. It makes Chloe who she is."  
  
"Speak of the devil." Clark said as Chloe ran across the street toward them.  
  
Lex stared as she came toward him and Clark. He didn't know why but he could not take his eyes off of her whenever she was around him.  
  
"Hay guys." Chloe said as she reached them.  
  
"Hay Chloe." Clark said happily unaware of Chloe and Lex's deal and new found closeness.  
  
Chloe caught her breath "Um Lex I need to go over some parts of the interview with you again. It is very important." She lied.  
  
"Chloe! Lex gave you enough of his time last night. You should be thankful of that. Can't we all just hang out?" Clark said defending Lex, Clark knew how much Lex hated reporters and being harassed by them.  
  
"That's okay, Sure Chloe we can go back to the mansion now. Clark I will catch up with you later." Lex said beginning to head down the street to his car.  
  
Chloe smiled "Later Dad." She said sarcastically.  
  
__  
  
"Could you find anything on that year? Or anymore articles about the teachers teach or the young girl?" Lex asked looking through Chloe's research.  
  
Chloe shook her head "Nope nothing, seriously there isn't even anymore information on Lisa Mill's. I got a current address but there was nothing about if she got her memory back or anything."  
  
Lex sighed "There is more to this, something is up and it involves my father for sure."  
  
"I agree, I looked everywhere for something on your father. This morning I also contacted a contact at the Daily Planet and he told me there was no mention of your father in that year in the paper. And come on your grandfather was world known and your dad was always in some magazine or paper but for a whole year nothing. And he was 17 that year, which was when people were interested in father around that age he was a bachelor a playboy like you. He was hair to the Luthor fortune" Chloe explained.  
  
"Well I think we should go to England. See if we can talk to this Lisa Mill's." Lex said suddenly picking up his cell phone.  
  
Chloe was shocked "Go all the way to England for a chat?" she asked.  
  
"Why not?" Lax asked, tapping in a number to his cell.  
  
"You really are desperate to get something on your father aren't you?" Chloe said.  
  
"My father makes my life hell, I have had enough Chloe. I want him to squirm. I am a better leader than him I want him to hand all the business's over to me and he can go retire in the sun someplace." Lex explained to an interested Chloe.  
  
Lex put the cell phone to his ear and Chloe simply kept quiet and watched Lex.  
  
"Hi this is Alexander Luthor, I want to tickets to London on the next flight available first class."  
  
Chloe was stunned at how Lex could do or get anything he wanted. I guess money was the key. There was no way Chloe's father was going to let her go to England during a school week and especially with Lex Luthor.  
  
"Okay thank you. Bye." Lex hung up and smiled.  
  
Chloe scoffed "I can't believe you think I am coming with you. And how you can just order tickets to London."  
  
Lex smirked "I said I will pay for your services."  
  
"And I am not a hooker!" Chloe quickly replied.  
  
Chloe sighed "I know you have issues with your father but Lex what if you uncover something you don't even wanna know."  
  
"There is nothing that can shock me. I need to know. I want to know. I will talk to your father he will not mind you coming along - I'll say it's an educational trip." Lex smiled.  
  
"Lex you don't need me. I have found out all I can."  
  
Lex frowned "Who said I am taking you because I need you? I am taking you because I don't like traveling alone and would like some company."  
  
Chloe laughed "Okay fine."  
  
__  
  
"Yo okay let me get this right. You are going to England with Lex Luthor?" Pete Ross asked his friend.  
  
Chloe nodded "Yup"  
  
Pete shook his head shocked. Chloe, Pete, Lana and Clark all sat in Clark's kitchen. And everyone including Chloe was amazed that Chloe was going and that her father had said yes.  
  
"Wow, why did Lex ask you?" Lana asked puzzled.  
  
"Because there is some journalist thing on in London Lex thinks I will benefit from. Come on guys it is no big deal. Lex will be doing his thing I will be doing mine. We are friends believe it or not." Chloe explained annoyed.  
  
Lana opened up her can of cola "Well you better get me something nice."  
  
"I will, seriously I am pretty excited. A week away from here should do me good. You sure you guys can run the torch and be able to run it?" Chloe asked concerned.  
  
"Relax we can handle it, you go have a good time." Clark insisted.  
  
"Yeah you go have a good time, I can't believe you guys and how you all do whatever Lex Luthor says." Pete muttered.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes "Pete, it wasn't Lex that you should be mad at it was his father that took your families business."  
  
"He is a Luthor simple." Pete replied.  
  
Pete stood up and walked over to the refrigerator to get a soda.  
  
"Pete I thought you were okay with him?" Clark asked.  
  
Pete laughed "Yeah right. What has he ever done for me? Clark you're his best buddy, Lana he let's you run the Talon, Whitney he got the Shark's to play with him, Chloe he is taking you to London! Damn what next huh?"  
  
Chloe smiled knowingly "No need to be jealous Pete."  
  
"I am not, I just don't know how you can't see that he buys all of ya'lls friendship."  
  
"That's bull!" Clark insisted.  
  
Chloe jumped off her stall "Okay I am going before I end up writing a story 'Pete Ross kill's best friend Clark Kent with a soda can' Look Pete I will always consider you one of my best friends Lex is a friend. I want nothing from him trust me."  
  
Lana kissed Clark goodbye "I am going with Chloe."  
  
"Bye." Clark yelled after them.  
  
"I am sorry Clark." Pete said after an awkward silence.  
  
Clark shrugged "It's okay Pete I understand and you're still my best friend."  
  
Pete gave a fake smile, he was sure he was.  
  
__  
  
"Wow I cannot believe I am in a plane on my way to London." Chloe gushed as she stared out the window.  
  
Lex put down his glass of champagne "It will be great, I cannot believe how excited you are."  
  
Chloe sat back in her huge seat "Well it's the first time I have been abroad and London! Wow I am so writing a article about me trip."  
  
"Chloe, this has got to remain a secret." Lex pleaded.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes "Okay, fine. So where are we staying while we are in London?" she asked.  
  
"The Royal London hotel. It's five star and has amazing views of the river." Lex told her.  
  
"Sounds great. Lex when we have found this woman Lisa Mill's and talked to her we can go sightseeing and stuff right?"  
  
Lex nodded "Sure. But I won't I'll get my driver to take you around wherever you want to go."  
  
Chloe frowned "Why can't you come?"  
  
"I just don't to well as a tourist. It isn't my thing. And I have seen London many times I went to University there." Lex explained.  
  
"That is stupid Lex. Get your head out of your ass get out there be a tourist. Have fun buy cheap gifts for your friends and take daggy photos it will be fun." Chloe said.  
  
Lex shrugged "Maybe. Maybe. Now Miss Sullivan we have got another eight hours do you mind if I get some sleep?" he asked.  
  
"No not at all." Chloe replied.  
  
"Oh Lex. I hope you booked two rooms?" Chloe added.  
  
Lex smirked "Indeed, I may be a Luthor but I still am a gentleman." He smiled then closed his eyes.  
  
Chloe watched him for a moment, the more time she spent with him the more she liked him. Lex Luthor made her heart beat faster. And Chloe didn't like that one bit.  
  
__  
  
Chloe rang the doorbell to a run down house in the middle of a busy street someplace in London. It wasn't like she knew where she was, Lex was just given strict orders to drive to the address that Chloe had found for Lisa Mill's. They had got into London late the night before and Chloe was awoke at ten that morning by Lex wanting to go find the lady. Chloe had other plans that doing a Lex and being to 'cool' for tourist things.  
  
"Yes?" A tall pale lady asked answering the door.  
  
"Hay, I am Chloe Sullivan. I was wondering if a Lisa Mill's was here?" Chloe asked politely.  
  
The Lady peered around the door; she looked scared for some reason. The lady looked to thin and pale for Chloe's liking. She had long brown graying hair that was down to her waist and her face was lined with wrinkles yet her eyes looked so young and bright.  
  
"Why do you want her?" The lady asked rudely.  
  
"Um well my friend waiting in the car over there would like to talk to her about his father." Chloe explained.  
  
The lady looked over at the car "Who's your friends father?"  
  
"Lionel Luthor."  
  
The woman looked like she'd seen a ghost, and some how went more pale than she already was.  
  
"Sorry she does not live here anymore. Moved away a long time ago." The Lady said before slamming the door in Chloe's face.  
  
Chloe scoffed "Well thanks anyway!" she yelled before heading back to the car. Chloe climbed in and sat in the back with Lex.  
  
"According to some lady she doesn't live there anymore." Chloe sighed.  
  
"Okay, right. Well go to the Library and records place see if we can dig anything up there." Lex replied.  
  
Chloe nodded, she wasn't thrilled but she was doing Lex a favor and she enjoyed spending time with Lex.  
  
Lex and Chloe sat at a huge table in the back of a dusty storeroom about the Library. They had been their looking trough old paper clippings and papers for two hours and nothing.  
  
"Ugh, there is nothing except what we already know." Chloe moaned.  
  
Lex threw down a paper and sighed, "There has to be something of her or my father."  
  
"Well there has been a lot of news in London." Chloe said.  
  
"I found the article about her being missing." Lex said proudly.  
  
Chloe carried on flipping through "Technically I found it first."  
  
"She was a quite pretty girl." Lex said staring at the picture of Lisa Mill's that was on the paper.  
  
Chloe snatched the paper from Lex, "A picture, that wasn't on the Internet. Oh god that was the woman I spoke to today."  
  
Lex and Chloe both looked at each other "Lets go." They both said in unison.  
  
__  
  
Lex and Chloe stared as a dead body was removed from a run down house in the middle of a busy street. The body was covered up of course; two ambulance guys wheeled it to the Ambulance. There was a large crowd gathered watching in horror. Chloe snuck away from Lex and under the police tape.  
  
"Excuse me young lady what are you doing?" A cop asked grabbing Chloe's arm.  
  
"Um I am Chloe Mill's I am visiting my aunt Lisa from America." Chloe lied.  
  
The officer loosened his grip "Sorry love. Come with me."  
  
The officer took Chloe into the house. The house was filled with Police officers and detectives. Chloe was taken into the Den where a girl about Chloe's age sat alone on the sofa watching the cops.  
  
"Is this your cousin?" The cop asked the young girl.  
  
"Um I -" Chloe knew she was in trouble.  
  
The girl glanced at Chloe then to the floor "Yeah, Chloe from Kansas she is staying with us."  
  
Chloe was shocked, how did she know all that. The policeman nodded and headed off. Chloe took a seat beside the girl.  
  
"How, why, who are you?" Chloe asked confused.  
  
"My name is Maria Mill's. I was Lisa Mill's daughter." The girl stated.  
  
Chloe put a hand on Maria's hand "I'm sorry about your Mom."  
  
"It's okay Chloe."  
  
Chloe frowned "How do you know who I am?"  
  
Maria took Chloe's hand and led her up stairs and into a small tidy room brightly pained pink. Maria sat on the bed while Chloe stood looking at the weird paintings and pictures on the wall.  
  
"I can trust you, I know I can." Maria stated cuddling a brown teddy bear.  
  
Chloe turned to face Maria "Yes. You can."  
  
"I know. Chloe the reason I know who you are is because I can read minds. I read yours earlier when you came by looking for my mum. I know what you came here for I know everything. And I will tell you if you help me."  
  
Chloe was confused and nervous. She was for once a little speechless.  
  
"What do you mean? I am wall of weird material?" Maria asked.  
  
"Oh nothing I mean wow. How can I help you?" Chloe asked quickly.  
  
Maria smiled "Take me back to Kansas. And I will tell you all about that boy you likes father."  
  
Chloe scoffed "Like? I don't Like Lex. He is a friend."  
  
"Look whatever you say. Will you?" Maria asked.  
  
"Okay, Fine. And I don't like him." Chloe replied.  
  
Maria shrugged and pulled out a bag and started putting clothes into it.  
  
__  
  
"Chloe, Chloe." Lex yelled as he saw Chloe appearing from the Mill's house.  
  
Chloe ran over to him "Hay."  
  
"Where have you been I was worried?" Lex said.  
  
"Sorry, guess what I found someone that can tell you everything you want to know." Chloe said very please with herself.  
  
Lex smiled "Who? Lisa?"  
  
Chloe stepped aside and Maria came face to face with Lex "Hay." She mumbled.  
  
"Lex this is Maria Mill's Lisa's daughter." Chloe explained.  
  
Lex frowned how could a young girl that looked like she needed a good meal and a bath help him?  
  
Maria smiled "I agree, I could do with a good meal want to go get a bite?" she asked.  
  
"Um Lex Maria can read minds." Chloe explained to a confused and puzzled Lex.  
  
Chloe grinned, "Yup my face must have looked the same. I wish I had my camera Lex looking totally confused. Never seen that before."  
  
"No way, you claim to be able to read minds. Okay what am I thinking now?" Lex asked.  
  
"That you are hoping I won't tell someone what you really think of them and now you are freaked out and now you are trying not to think." Maria said with a smirk.  
  
Lex shook his head "Wow. Well let's get back to the hotel and get you a meal." He put an arm around Maria and directed her toward the car.  
  
Chloe watched on, following behind. Lex was all over Maria in Chloe's opinion. Chloe wasn't jealous she just - She was a little disappointed. Chloe sighed. 'Just another day being Chloe Sullivan' Chloe thought.  
  
__  
  
Maria sat in the huge penthouse hotel room in London. She'd been clothed, bathed, and feed and was ready to talk. She'd made sure Lex had booked her a flight out to the States as soon as. Which meant Chloe was not going to be able to sightseeing but hay. Lex and Chloe sat opposite Maria waiting for her to tell them the information they wanted. Chloe held her voice recorder ready to tape the interview,  
  
"So you want to know what happened with your father and my mother?" Maria asked.  
  
Lex frowned "No tell us what happened to you first."  
  
"Always the gentleman." Chloe muttered sarcastically under her breath.  
  
Lex frowned "What?"  
  
"Nothing, Maria go ahead?" Chloe replied quickly.  
  
Maria smiled knowing exactly what was running through there heads. "Okay so when I was seven I realized I could read minds. It's just a gift I have. It runs in my family. My grandfather could to. It missed my mother. My Mother didn't like me much. We fought and she didn't like the fact that I knew all her deep dark secrets and that I could tell what I was thinking. That's why she locked me up in my room."  
  
"Why did your Mom kill herself?" Chloe asked.  
  
"She didn't. She was murdered." Maria replied bluntly.  
  
"Who by?" Lex asked concerned.  
  
Maria shrugged "Some guy came knocking about a hour after you. I was locked in my room I just saw her let him in. Next thing I know Mum is dead."  
  
"Well why would anyone want her dead?" Chloe asked as she scribbled down some notes.  
  
"I don't know. My mother met Lionel when they were 14 they fell in love. My Grandfather didn't like them being together and Lionel killed him. They vanished for a year to the States and my Mum returned before Lex. By then the police had found the supposed killer and he's been sentenced to life. So Mother got off Scot-free yet somehow things were different between my mum and Lionel and they just drifted apart and your father met your Mom Lex. End of story."  
  
Lex took Maria's hand "I am so sorry for what my father has done to you and your family."  
  
"Um, so you are saying two people in love just drifted apart. It they were so in love how could that have happened?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Chloe, people can fall in love so they must be able to fall out of love." Lex said.  
  
"Okay." Chloe said sheepishly.  
  
Maria got to her feet and headed to the large bed "I really am tired. I want to get some sleep before the flight tomorrow okay?" she asked sweet as pie.  
  
"Of course. Chloe and me will leave you to it. Night."  
  
__  
  
"Don't your lip's get chapped from all that butt kissing?" Chloe asked.  
  
Herself and Lex sat in the bar in the hotel. Lex sipped on a martini while Chloe simply had a coke.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lex asked before biting his olive from the cocktail stick, which had been in his glass.  
  
"Oh Maria and the puppy dog eyes you were giving her. You are as bad as Clark when he was going through his Lana obsession - No wait he still is." Chloe replied.  
  
Lex smirked "Do I detect a hint of jealously Miss Sullivan?"  
  
"No. No not at all I am simply saying we don't know this girl who is so wall of weird material. How can we tell she is telling the truth?"  
  
"We don't but she's the best we got."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes "Well don't hold me responsible if she goes crazy or something. And why would I be jealous of you and Maria?"  
  
"I was talking about Clark and Lana. But come to think of it yes why would you be jealous of me being nice to a person who could hold the key to my fathers demise?" Lex said softly.  
  
"I am not Jealous of anyone. I realized Clark Kent was not the guy for me a long time ago. Mainly when he left me at prom for Lana. And as for you Mr. Luthor you couldn't be farther from my type if you tried." Chloe said.  
  
Lex smiled, he could tell when women liked him. Yet with Chloe he got very mixed signals she was different to other girls, he'd realized that a long time ago. Lana Lang Chloe was not and Lex was glad.  
  
Lex stared at Chloe for a moment "Well I am glad you feel that way. I picture you settling down with some Smallville guy having a few kids and working at the local paper. Maybe you'll end up with Pete."  
  
Chloe's jaw nearly hit the bar. Lex couldn't help but smile. He didn't think that of her at all he knew she's get of Smallville and become an even better reporter and be very well paid. He just loved their verbal judo.  
  
"Obviously you have me very wrong Mr. Luthor. I have no intention of staying in Smallville Unlike you. It must be hard being Daddy's little lap dog. How do you intend to take over your father with information from a 17 year old girl who has no solid evidence?" Chloe asked smugly.  
  
Lex smiled "I am willing to take a risk. I am sure Maria is telling the truth and if she isn't I still have the information that he disappeared for a year and can use it to my benefit. Chloe every good reporter knows that you use whatever you have to your advantage no matter how big or small the information is."  
  
"Thanks for the advice Lex. I will be sure to remember that when I am working for the Smallville ledger and juggling my six kids." Chloe replied sarcastically before getting off her bar stool.  
  
Lex smiled "Leaving so soon?" he asked.  
  
"I know, you're the one that usually leaves mid conversation. I am tired I need my sleep as were going home tomorrow. Which I am still mad at."  
  
"I am sorry Chloe, I know you wanted to see London but Maria wants to go. Tell you what when you graduate I'll bring you here again with Clark, Lana, and Pete." Lex replied.  
  
Chloe frowned "I'll think I'll pass on that. No offence. Hay at least I can say I have been to London. Night Lex, see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight Chloe, it was a very nice evening." Lex said with a grin.  
  
Chloe walked away toward the elevator hoping Lex would follow her and kiss her, but nope. Lex simply carried on sipping his drink.  
  
__  
  
"Glad to see the Torch didn't go totally down the Jon while I was away." Chloe said walking into Lex's office at his mansion after a hard day at school.  
  
Lex looked up from where he was reading a paper at his desk "Chloe, how nice to see you."  
  
Chloe sat down in the chair opposite "Where is Maria?" she asked.  
  
"Maria is in her room watching TV I think." Lex replied.  
  
Chloe searched through a bag and pulled out some paper and handed it to Lex.  
  
"What is this?" Lex asked scanning his eyes over the paper.  
  
Chloe leant in "Well look's as If our Maria has served time in a mental hospital two years ago."  
  
Lex rolled his eyes "Maria told me. It was due to her Mother causing trouble."  
  
Chloe couldn't help but scoff "Okay fine. You know what you obviously do not need me anymore so Lex it was nice working with you."  
  
"Chloe please. Look Maria told me about how you have a thing for me." Lex said softly.  
  
"What? Lex I do not have a thing for you. Please that freak is laying her skinny ass off." Chloe yelled.  
  
Lex stood up "Chloe please, I really don't mind in fact-"  
  
"Look I have to go talk to Maria now. Think what you want Lex. Obviously I must have a thing for you. But In your big ego filled head of yours doesn't everyone?" Chloe asked before rushing out the room to fine Maria.  
  
"Hay Chloe." Maria said sweetly as Chloe burst into her room without knocking.  
  
"Maria. Why did you tell Lex I like him? His words were have a thing for me? Why would you tell him that?" Chloe asked hurt.  
  
Maria turned off her TV "Look he asked me what you thought of him and as I can read minds I told him what I saw. You like Lex admit it."  
  
"I am not going to argue. I do like Lex, but not in that way."  
  
"Okay fine. Chloe I know. I like read minds."  
  
Chloe sighed, "Okay maybe I do, but why did you have to tell him?"  
  
"He wanted to know." Maria replied.  
  
"Well what about Lex? Does he like me?" Chloe asked nervously.  
  
Maria frowned "Sorry no."  
  
Chloe felt like her heart that had just got fixed was broken all over again. Not that she ever thought Lex Luthor would be into her, but still reality is a bitch.  
  
__  
  
More to come. 


End file.
